


Inexplicable

by geekyartist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, not that it matters, really short, same universe as save the last dance for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyartist/pseuds/geekyartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux doesn't understand what caused his sudden increase in boldness, but he certainly doesn't mind it.</p>
<p>Quick warm up drabble to get me back in the swing of writing StLDFM. Pretty self indulgent and short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexplicable

To be honest, Sollux didn't really know why he kissed him. Pretty much anyone who knew Sollux knew he had a huge crush on Eridan (not surprising as he was pretty god damn obvious about it), but no one thought he’d ever _act_ upon it.

 

He had pined over him for months, watching him from afar, whether it be him dancing at society events or sip his tea and read in the corner of a coffee shop. Poor Aradia had to deal with his constant venting about how purple hair should not be that attractive and who the fuck gave him authority to have such a sexy accent. Karkat was less sympathetic, telling him to grow a pair and just ask him out. Cronus (Aradia’s older sister’s best friend who happened to be Eridan’s brother and an eavesdropper) would proclaim that Sollux was over-romanticizing his little brother, stating that he wasn't even close to worthy of the pedestal Sollux placed him on.

 

That wasn't even close to true.

 

The thing that made Sollux like him the most was Eridan’s flaws; his never ending contradictions, as Sollux affectionately called it. He was arrogant, yet still hated himself. He was prideful, yet self-depriving. He was pessimistic, yet held foolish hope in lost causes. He’d turn his nose up to unfamiliar things, claiming they were below him, but in reality, was just afraid of them. He’d get too attached to people and things, but only showed his affections through distance and coldness. His insecurities that Sollux wishes he could solve. These things made Sollux want to rip his hair out, but at the same time, respect him even more.

 

This was not to be said Eridan didn't have good traits as well.

 

On the contrary, there were things about him that made Sollux’s knees go weak and stomach fuzzy.

 

His stupid purple streak that would show it’s curl when it fell in his face. His clipped syllables and infuriating nicknames. His Scottish brogue that made Sollux’s stomach do flips and face flush. The layer of warmth and love under his crust of coolness and disgust. The freckles that littered his otherwise perfect porcelain skin. The way he can actually be very sweet and concerned if need be. His disgustingly sweet laugh that somehow originated from the same vocal chords as his deep voice and how it made his nose crinkle.

 

What pushed Sollux over the edge on the day in question, perhaps, was the fact Eridan sat across from him without prompting. He had just been sitting there, swirling his coffee and sighing when he heard a person plop down adjacent to him. He looked up to meet the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. What, Eridan had crossed his arms and huffed, was so fuckin’ depressin’ that Sollux felt the need to mope around a coffee shop all day and destroy the atmosphere?

 

When the only response he received was a slack-jawed star, his haughty look turned into one of concern. No, really, Sol, what’s wrong? He had inquired.

 

This time, Sollux’s response was him crashing his lips against that of Eridan’s. His eyes grew wide, but didn't have the chance to respond, because Sollux pulled back as soon as he realized what he had done.

 

Sollux, looking mortified, grabbed his coffee, and left.

 

What he did expect was Eridan chasing after him to properly return his sudden act of boldness.

 

Not that he minded any when he did.


End file.
